1. Field of the Invention
The present patent application for industrial invention relates to a gas burner with flame facing inwards, namely towards the vertical axis of the burner.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Gas burners with outward-facing flame are commonly known on the market. However, these gas burners are impaired by low efficiency.
Gas burners with inward-facing flame are known in order to improve efficiency. W02006/077086 discloses a gas burner presenting two injectors and one toroidal flame divider where a first ring of ports for outward-facing flame and a second ring of ports for inward-facing flame are obtained.
The first injector feeds a C-shaped chamber communicating with an annular chamber obtained in the flame divider by means of three vertical conduits. The second injector feeds a first horizontal Venturi tube communicating with a second vertical Venturi tube leading to a discoid chamber communicating with annular slits of the flame divider for propagation of a stabilization flame.
Such a gas burner presents constructional complexity and is not sufficiently safe because the secondary air used to feed the flame is withdrawn from under the cooktop, with the risk of gas leaks under the cooktop.
Moreover, the route of the primary air/gas mixture from the first injector is rather tortuous, thus generating flame return and instability. For this reason the gas burner needs a stabilization flame.
Another problem is represented by the position of the ignition plug inside the gas burner, which is a constraint for the structure of the gas burner itself.